Enforcers
by kiki1592
Summary: Enforcers-a group of worldwide superhumans used to enforce all laws & keep people in their place after the mindrain. They're a little more human looking but a lot meaner than Specials. Audrey is chosen to live among their ranks. Set after Specials. REVIEW


**Okay, so when I saw that Uglies was a category I got so excited! I immediately had to start writing a fanfic for it! I saw a few stories that looked fantastic and I'm almost as excited to read them as I am to write here!**

**Oh, yeah, almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: ****Everything in this story except the following plotline belongs to Scott Westerfeld. Since the last time I checked I'm not a dude so therefore it's not mine.**

**This is set a little before Extras.**

Enforcers

Chapter 1

Audrey sat watching the sunset as she did every night. It was a comforting sight among all the chaos of this new, unfamiliar world. The mind rain confused her and not in a happy-making way. No, definitely not happy-making.

Since the mind rain, she barely ever saw her friends anymore. They were always off getting cool new surges. But, since the mind rain, her parents had become stricter and stricter. They'd actually restricted from hanging out with friends on school nights. Even going as far to making her move back in with them. It was so uncool! She'd never been forbidden from doing anything! And she was finally sixteen. She should be out with Trisha and Leon, getting drunk and doing insane surge.

Yesterday, Trisha had pinged her at, like, four AM. She'd been with Leon at some way cool party and they both had violet eyes. Trish explain how it was temp-surge and would wear off while they slept, but Audrey was still jealous. She had barely been allowed to leave her house since her parents had decided to start caring and she hated it. Audrey had restricted hours and restricted places she could go. She wasn't allowed to go to any of her friends houses unless their parents were present. And parents were never present.

"Audrey! Dinner's ready!" Oh, yeah, they'd also insisted on spending almost every waking moment with her. She just wanted to hit them so badly…

"Coming!" She called, leaving the sunset to eat dinner with her parents and little brother. The sunset was her new favorite time of day. It was so free and wild looking. It made her feel connected to the rest of the world. She knew no matter where somebody was, they could look out the window and see the same sunset. It was the same all over the world. She secretly hoped Trisha and Leon were looking at it, too.

She took her seat across from her brother, Josh, and picked up her fork. Her mother swept gracefully out of the kitchen in her 1950's outfit. Her parents had this thing about a perfect retro family. Those flippy hairdos and hoop dresses that fell to her knees in crazy colors. She was obsessed with having perfect manners and seven o'clock dinners every night.

Today was meatloaf…again. Audrey knew the meatloaf was from the Hole, but had to compliment her mother anyway.

"Mmm, great meatloaf." She mumbled before she even ate it.

"Sweetie, you haven't even tried it yet." Her father said, taking a heaping fork full of his own food.

"Well, I know it's great." Audrey replied automatically, thinking about how much fun she was missing out in the real world.

"Now, how can you possibly know that?" Her mother asked, fishing for compliments.

"Because it was good last night…and the night before that…and the night before that. And every night for the last two months!" Audrey yelled, pushing away from the table violently. Her plate rattled and her glass of milk spilled onto it.

"Good going, Aud." Josh muttered, continuing his dinner. Her father stood up too and started yelling.

"Audrey, your mother is just trying to give you a nice, healthy family dinner. Now sit down and eat it graciously." He ordered, pointing to her over turned chair. That was another thing. Since the mind rain, her father had a horrible temper. But, so did she.

"I don't want to have a family dinner! I don't even want to be here! I want to be out with my friends. Having a normal, fun life!" She threw her arms into the air dramatically. Then, Audrey ran out of the room and out the door, leaving her coat behind.

Immediately, she pinged Trisha.

"Where are you?" She asked. Trisha's voice rang back loud and clear inside her head.

"At the Mansion. Why?"

"Get Leon and meet me outside in five minutes." She huffed and signed out. Audrey took every short cut she knew to get to the Mansion.

The Mansion was by far the coolest place in Town to hang out. Anybody who's anybody hung out there. There was a different theme party every night. Audrey snuck out for a few. It was Town property, so virtually anyone could go. Only the all-time coolest people got to host a party there. Trisha had hosted three. Every clique you could ever imagine had a room there. Trendoids, surgers, blendies, Crims and Hot Airs (both modeled off Tally's City).

Suddenly, a rustle off to Audrey's right made her stop dead. A tall, lean figure strode out from behind the bushes. Audrey gasped. The woman before her by far the most glorious and frightening person Audrey had ever seen. She had dark brown hair that flowed in waves down to the middle of her back. Her brown eyes weren't too dark or too light. She had an amazing olive complexion. She was tall and proportioned perfectly. Her eyebrows were incredible. But the frightening thing was her smile and tattoos. Her smile was taunting, evil even. And she had blood red tattoos that spun wildly on her face. They were swirling around her eyes and down her cheeks and met at her chin. A blood red pattern that looked just like dripping blood.

"Audrey." She said loud and clearly. She nodded her head respectfully.

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?" Audrey stammered. The woman's smile widened.

"I'm an Enforcer. My name is Lea, but that's not important. Come with me. I need your help." Lea said, holding out one hand. Her nails were lethal looking. Cautiously, Audrey stepped forward, but didn't touch the hand.

"Is this about what just happened? Look, I'm really sorry. They were just more than I could handle…" Audrey let it trail off, pointing over her shoulder towards her house. Lea laughed and the sound chilled Audrey to the bones.

"No, no, this has nothing to do with your parents. I wish it were that simple. Now come on. We have to hurry." Lea said, walking away and looking back at Audrey. Audrey thought about pinging Trisha or Leon or even her parents but Lea was already walking farther and farther.

This was a pivotal moment in Audrey's life. Trust this stranger or go party with her friends? Lea said it was important. So, Audrey took a deep breath and moved to follow Lea.

**So, what do you guys think? The next chapter should be up in a few days. Review, review, review. They make my day. I accept flames as long as they don't make me cry too hard. And I love criticism as long as you word it nicely.**


End file.
